


Me and You (and my boyfriend, too)

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Do You See a Clue? [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A small moment of angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brat, Fluff, Keith is good with kids, M/M, Ren is the best child, Ren still can't keep secrets, Soft Keith (Voltron), Zoo, angst-lite if you will, family outing, its not even huge, lance is good with kids, weekend visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Adam and Shiro are having their monthly "couple's date weekend", which means Ren gets to visit uncle Keith. Which means Ren is going to have the best weekend ever!





	Me and You (and my boyfriend, too)

**Author's Note:**

> I've uh... found that my writing goes like this:  
> -Work on one thing  
> -Stop working on that thing and spend three days binging youtube videos  
> -Work on the thing again  
> -Stop working on that thing and start three or four other projects  
> -Binge youtube videos again  
> -Lament not being able to finish anything  
> -Poke at the Switch for a couple hours  
> -Finally break down and write something once creativity starts and refuse to stop until it's done
> 
>  
> 
> So, uh, enjoy the thrilling new installment in this series!!  
> Also I'm skewing the Blue's Clues timeline here. Come fight me, if you want about it.

Ren was practically vibrating in excitement as he stared out the window, watching the streets.

“He won’t be here for a few more minutes,”Shiro said, smiling gently. “Why don’t you go finish packing up?”

“But what if I’m in my room when uncle Keith gets here?” the young boy looked over, pouting slightly.  
“Your uncle won’t leave you here.” he sighed, reaching over to tousle his son’s hair. “Go on. I’ll let you know when he’s here.”

 

Ren huffed, looking out the window one last time before he pulled himself away and ran back into his room.

 

It was Date Night, which meant Ren got to spend the weekend with his uncle Keith. He loved spending his weekends with his uncle! He got to stay up a little later than normal, play all kinds of games and watch all kinds of movies and shows.  
He scrambled around, picking up a couple books and tossed them into the carefully packed backpack on his bed (thanks to Adam. He always was able to pack his bag with more things than probably should fit) and then reached for his toys, picking up his stuffed lion, Simba, and squeezed him close. He giggled as his mane tickled his nose.

 

“Ren! Keith’s here!” his father called, and Ren gave out a squeal of excitement. He zipped up his bag and grabbed it, still holding onto Simba and raced out of his room. He paused just long enough to turn to look back at the rest of his toys; Blue, Magenta, Periwinkle and Lance all sitting in a corner, surrounded by other animals. “Bye! I’ll see you all on Sunday!” he said, before he hurried out of the bedroom.

 

“Uncle Keith!” he screamed, launching himself towards his uncle, knowing that he would be caught. Keith grabbed him from under his arms and lifted him up.

“Hey there, monster!” he teased. “You ready to go?”  
“Yeah!” Ren kicked his feet in excitement.

“Got clothes?”  
“Yep!”  
“Games?”  
“Uh-huh!”  
“Books?”  
“Checkaroo!”

Keith grinned, setting him back down on the ground. “I see you’ve got Simba, too.” he added, poking his lion’s nose. “Why don’t you go grab a couple movies, too? We can watch those.”

 

Ren nodded, handing over his backpack and ran into the living room where Adam was, leaving Keith and Shiro to talk. “Papa! Will you help me? Uncle Keith said I could bring a couple movies.” he said, going over to the couch, first. He watched as Adam got up and went to the movie shelf, taking out the small collection of movies that were Ren’s and laid them down on the floor.  
“Alright, what are you taking?” he asked, making sure all of them were facing the right way. Ren looked down to them, humming as he thought. He reached forward and picked up one.  
“This one!” he said, excitedly, setting aside Blue’s Big Musical. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…..” he bit his lip, “That one!” he picked up Time Bandits, holding both movies close. “Thanks, papa!” he moved, kissing Adam’s cheek.

“Don’t mention it, buddy.” he replied, pulling his son over and hugged him. Ren giggled as his papa squeezed him extra tight. “You be good for your uncle, okay?”  
“I will! I love you!”

 

“Love you too, buddy.” the young boy smiled more when his papa kissed his cheek, releasing him as he set about putting the other movies back in the shelf where they belonged.

 

A hug and kiss from Shiro later, and Ren was being lead to his uncle’s car and buckled in. He swung his legs happily, hugging Simba close as Keith got in. He looked out the window and waved his his parents as the two drove off.

 

The two of them talked, Ren excitedly mentioning all the things he wanted to do as the radio played quietly in the background. During a lull in their conversation, Ren picked up on a familiar song and smiled wide. “Uncle Keith! It’s the Rainy Africa song!” he pointed forward and laughed with glee when Keith turned the volume up.

Ren didn’t know the words, but he hummed along, making his lion dance and giggled when his uncle laughed before he began to sing along.  
“It’s gonna take a lot to drag me awayyy from youuuu!” Ren hugged his lion close, watching as his uncle tapped out the beat on the steering wheel. “There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever dooo!” Keith glanced back at him in the rearview mirror before looking back towards the road. “I bless the raiiiins down in Aaaaafrica!”

 

Ren hadn’t even noticed that they’d already gotten to his uncle’s apartments, the two just sitting in the car singing along, Ren holding up Simba as he proudly sang out “I bless the raiiiiiiins down it Aaaaafricaaaaa!”

 

 

Inside Keith’s apartment, Ren had set his bag down in his uncle’s room and the two proceeded to play games the rest of the day, breaking for a dinner of McDonald’s (per Ren’s request and promise of eating whatever Keith made the next day). At present, the young four year old had been bathed and changed into his pyjamas, hugging Simba as he watched his uncle play a game. He had made Keith promise not to pick up the game until he got to come by again and was happy to see his uncle had kept the promise.

At present, he watched as Mario, Bowser and Mallow faced off against an evil cake monster, loving the voices his uncle made for the characters when they showed up on screen. He yawned, trying to hide it behind his toy, but his uncle noticed. By the end of the battle and the following cutscene, Keith saved the game and turned towards his nephew.  
“Alright, buddy. Bed time.”

“Aww,” Ren pouted, “But you gotta get the princess back to the castle!”  
“Tomorrow.” Keith stood up, and Ren whined, but followed him. He watched his uncle turn off the console and smiled as he tugged at the couch, revealing the _Secret Bed_ (as Ren had dubbed it) and giggled. Once the fold-out bed was finished being set up Ren climbed on and allowed himself to be tucked in.

 

“Sweet dreams, Ren.” Keith mumbled.  
“Night, uncle Keith.” the four year old snuggled down into bed, watching lazily as his uncle moved around, turning off the light and made sure the small night light that Ren brought with him was turned on before going back towards the bathroom. Ren closed his eyes, falling asleep before he heard the door close.

 

 

The next morning, Ren woke up to a ball of orange and white fur curled up next to his head. He smiled, reaching out and stroked the cat, hearing him purr, back arching into the touch. “Morning, Marmalade.” he said, yawning and closed his eyes again. He could hear music from the kitchen and sniffed at the air, sitting up when he realized what was being made.

“Uncle Keith!” he scrambled out of bed, Marmalade meowing in discontent as he was jostled. “Uncle Keith, are you making french toast?!” he hurried into the kitchen and squealed in excitement when he saw that his uncle was, in fact, making french toast.

 

Keith glanced back to him and smiled, “You brush your teeth?” he raised an eyebrow as the child pouted, hiding behind his lion. “Ren, brush your teeth.”

“You’re supposed to be cool.” he mumbled.

“I am cool!” Keith huffed, looking offended. “But you’re going to brush your teeth. When you’re done everything here will be ready.” When the four year old failed to budge, Keith narrowed his eyes and walked over to him, gently pushing him. “March.”

 

Ren whined the whole way to the bathroom, only stopping when Keith threatened to eat all of the french toast by himself. He was certain his uncle couldn’t do that, but … just in case, you know?

 

 

The two ate, talking about what they wanted to do today. Keith had been looking down at his phone, texting Lance after letting him know that he had Ren and, thus, wasn’t able to really go out on a date with him that weekend. Lance had understood, and at present they were making plans for next weekend. “Can we go to the zoo?” Ren asked, eyes wide and bright. “Please, please, pretty please??”

“The zoo?” Keith smirked, looking up from his phone, “Why do you want to go to the zoo?”

“Cause I want to see the lions!” the young boy was practically bouncing in his chair. “Please? You promised!!”

“Did I?” Keith tipped his head back, looking up to the ceiling. He pursed his lips tapping his chin in thought. “I don’t remember…”

“You did!” Ren huffed, “You said that next time I came over, we could go to the zoo! And that you’d take me out to get ice cream after!”

“Are you sure? That doesn’t sound like me.”

“Uncle Keith!” Ren whined, and his uncle laughed.

“I guess, if I promised. Go get ready.”

 

Ren never moved faster as he scrambled out of the chair and towards his bag.

 

 

There was a knock at the door. Keith blinked, looking up from where he’d been helping Ren tie his shoes. “Who’s that?” Ren asked as he watched his uncle go over to the door and look through the peep hole. He watched as his uncle tensed up, hurriedly unlocking his door and opened it.

“What--” Keith was cut off, cheeks dusted pink but Ren squealed loudly and propelled himself, wearing only a single, untied shoe, and latched onto Lance’s leg.

“Lance!!!” he looked up, eyes bright with awe. “Are you here to see me??”

Lance smiled, laughing as he moved to pat the child’s head. “Sure am.” he said. “Your uncle said that you were over and I thought that, since I was in the neighborhood, I’d stop by and see you.” he looked over to Keith, eyes softening in that way Ren saw his dad and papa’s did when they looked at each other. “And seeing your uncle is a nice bonus, too.” he added.

Keith hufed, crossing his arms and pouted. “I’m only a _bonus_ , huh?” he mumbled, looking away.

“Uncle Keith, be nice to Lance!” Ren whined, “He likes you!” He tugged on Lance’s arm, dragging him inside. “Don’t you, Lance?”

“I do.” Lance admitted, laughing as Keith’s face darkened. He leaned forward, kissing his uncle’s cheek before whispering into his ear. “In fact, I think I love you.” Keith made a noise and shoved his boyfriend, his pout breaking into a smile.

“Dork.” he mumbled. Ren smiled as he watched his uncle move and kiss Lance’s lips. He stood there a moment, waiting for them to break apart before he frowned. “Uncle Keith, don’t you have to breathe?”

 

Lance snorted, the kiss falling apart as he broke into laughter, Keith’s face burning a vibrant red as he hurriedly pulled Ren back over to where his other shoe was to get it on.  
“So, what are you two up to, today?” Lance asked, looking down to Ren. “Got anything fun planned?”

“Yeah!” Ren said, keeping his foot still as his uncle tied the laces so they didn’t come undone. “Uncle Keith and I are gonna go to the zoo and see the lions!”

“Just the lions?” Lance asked, smiling as he crossed his arms. “You don’t want to go look at the other animals?”

“We can look at the others, too, I guess.” Ren mumbled, standing up once his shoes were laced tight. He jumped a couple times and grinned. “Uncle Keith, can Lance come with us to the zoo?”

Keith smiled, standing up as well, “I don’t know.” he said, looking over to his boyfriend. “Lance, do you want to go with us to the zoo?”

“Sure.” Ren’s cheer was easily heard throughout the apartment complex, but in that moment, seeing his nephew so happy and his boyfriend laughing so brightly, Keith would deal with the complaints. Later.

 

 

Let it be known to all, Ren absolutely _loved_ the zoo. He was already bouncing in his carseat when he knew they were getting close, squealing in excitement as his uncle drove them into the parking lot. He was all but scrambling to get out of the car once it was parked and Keith had unbuckled him, only to be stopped from running full tilt by Lance. “Whoa there, cowboy.” he laughed, holding onto his hand. “I don’t think you’re allowed to go running off by yourself.”

 

Ren pouted, but smiled happily when Keith finished grabbing the bag he’d packed for them and locked the car. He held up his other hand, and soon the three were walking hand-in-hand into the zoo, Ren swinging both men’s hands. After a few moments, Keith caught on to what Ren wanted and looked over to Lance, who seemed to also realize and with the next swing they lifted the boy up, who squealed happily as he was propelled forward. It was at this moment, Ren knew that this would be the _best zoo trip ever_!

 

Ren wasn’t thrilled when Keith had rented out a kiddie cart (shaped like a elephant, since the lion one was already gone). He pouted, “I don’t wanna ride in it!” he whined, watching his uncle set the bag inside, Simba poking his head out for air (since Lions had to breathe, after all, uncle Keith!). “I’m too old for that!”

“Just in case, buddy.” Keith said, smiling softly down to him. “You might get tired from walking a lot, and if that happens you can just chill out in here. We won’t force you to get in.” He reached over, playfully tugging his nephew’s hat down over his eyes, making the child giggle. “Besides, it’ll keep Simba in one spot, so he gets to relax while we go see his friends.”

 

“Simba just gets carried around anyway.” Ren mumbled, reaching over to hold onto the cart as his uncle pushed it, Lance walking close to him. “He should have to walk like us!”

“Simba’s too old, though.” his uncle said, “He’s been around since your daddy and I were little.”

Ren hummed, looked down to his lion, before he looked back up to his uncle. “Okay. He can stay in the cart.” He then turned his attention to where they were going, “Can we go see the lions first?”

 

“Ren, the lions are in the middle of the zoo. We’ll get to them.”  
“The lions should be the first things you see in a zoo.” the child was unperturbed. “When I have my own zoo, the lions are going to be the first aminals.”

“Animals.” Keith gently corrected.

“Animals. The first animals! Because they’re the best!”

 

“You’re going to own a zoo, huh?” Lance asked, smiling down to the child.

“Uh-huh! And I’m gonna be a fireman, too!” Ren puffed out his chest, proudly, as they rounded around the elephant exhibit. He looked ahead and smiled brightly, hurrying forward once they got closer to the fence to watch them. “Look! They’re eating!” he said, pointing excitedly to the grazing animals.

 

The trio made their round, from the elephants they reached the penguins, which lead them into the Arctic Tundra, where Ren cooed at the arctic foxes and gasped when he saw the snowy owls perched up in a corner. Lance and Keith smiled, linking their fingers together as Ren, at present, was messing around with an interactive section, looking through an igloo. “I’m glad you showed up,” Keith murmured, looking over to his boyfriend. “You didn’t have to.”

“I didn’t.” Lance agreed, brushing a strand of hair from Keith’s face. “But you know that I don’t mind sharing you.” He looked over Keith’s shoulder to Ren. “He, uh, probably shouldn’t be climbing into the exhibit.”

“Huh?” Keith turned his head, paling when he saw that Ren was, indeed, crawling up the small ledge to where two mannequins of early humans, dressed in furs, were tending to a fake fire. “Ren! Ren, no, down!”

Lance laughed as Keith hurried over, carefully extracting the child from the set and praying nothing was damaged.

They all hurried along after that.

 

 

The group stopped at Ren’s favorite spot. He hung onto the side of the fence as Keith held onto him, making sure he didn’t fall and they watched as the lions prowled around. Ren smiled happily, laughing as one of the lions stepped into the pool of water surrounding them and flailed around as he tried to right himself back onto dry land.

“Uncle Keith!” he said, looking back. “Can we get a real lion?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Keith said, gently pulling him off the fence and sat him back down. “They’re too big. We wouldn’t have a litter box big enough for him.”

Ren nodded, accepting the answer and ran over to the cart, pulling Simba from the bag. “Simba doesn’t need a litter box, though! So we can keep him, right?”

“Right.” Keith smiled, watching as Lance took hold of the cart, allowing Keith to hold onto Ren’s hand as they moved on.

“Bye, lions!” Ren said, waving to the animals as they left.

 

“So,” Lance looked over, smiling brightly. “We’ve seen Ren’s favorite animals. What ones are yours?” Keith blushed faintly, but Ren beat him to the answer.

“Uncle Keith likes hippos!” the four year old said, proudly. “We always go see them after the lions!”

“Hippos?” the Cuban blinked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hippos.” Keith nodded, eyes narrowed. “They’re adorable.”

“Babe, if you weren’t dating me, I’d have some serious questions on what you find adorable.”

“ _Hey!_ ”

 

Lance wouldn’t admit it, but the baby hippo was pretty damn adorable. Just as adorable was watching Keith coo and fawn over the baby and the mother hippo as they lounged in the water.

 

 

It was after the trio left the small rest stop, Ren finally admitting he was a little tired and was seated in the kiddie cart, holding onto the yellow lion cup that Keith had to buy him (no one says no to Ren’s pouting face, it’s just not possible), and the group were heading back around, stopping briefly at each area to see the animals that Ren gasped loudly.

“What’s wrong?” Keith looked over, “Did you spill your drink?”

“Where’s Simba?” the two older men froze, Keith’s eyes wide as Ren looked around him, “I dropped Simba!”

“Oh, no…” Keith glanced back from where they’d been walking from. “Do you remember when you last had him?”

“Um,” Ren sniffled, rubbing his eyes as he began to tear up. “I.. I-I had him when we got food. A-and I had him when we left…” he hiccupped, sniffling harder and Keith hurried forward, kneeling down next to him. “Hey, it’s okay.” he said, “We’ll find him.”

“I’ll double back and look.” Lance offered.  
“Lance, we’re almost back to the front entrance.” Keith said, looking up to him. “The rest stop is pretty far back.”

“I’ll be fine.” Lance smiled, looking down to Ren. “Don’t worry, I’ll go find him. You and your uncle go on ahead. I’ll meet you two at the gift shop if I don’t catch up sooner.”

 

“O-okay,” the boy mumbled, allowing his uncle to gently wipe his face. He watched as Lance hurried back from where they’d come from, looking around as he moved.

“It’s alright,” Keith murmured, moving to hug his nephew. “Lance will find him.”

 

Ren whimpered, and Keith resolved to carry the boy the rest of the way, the two walking slowly. Keith had tried to distract Ren when they stopped by the giraffes, but while Ren looked at them, he was more obviously worried about his missing toy.

 

Not even the monkeys were able to cheer the boy up. Keith had taken Ren inside the gift shop, the two looking around as Keith texted Lance, frowning when he saw that his boyfriend hadn’t found the lion toy yet. He looked down to Ren, who was looking along the shelves, holding his uncle’s hand. He glanced up to where the stuffed toys were, half wondering if he should buy Ren a new lion, but shot it down.  
He knew that Ren would absolutely _not_ want a new lion toy. He’d want Simba.

 

Keith sighed and looked back down to his nephew. “Do you see something you want, buddy?” he asked, gently squeezing his hand.  
“No,” Ren mumbled, eyes shiny with tears that hadn’t fell. He looked back towards the door, then up to his uncle. “What if Lance can’t find Simba?”

Keith frowned, kneeling down next to him, “He’ll find him.”  
“But what if he _doesn’t_?” Ren asked again and Keith sighed.

“Then… I don’t know.” his uncle admitted. “Would you want to get a new toy from here?”

“No.” Ren squeezed his uncle’s hand tight. “No!”

“Okay, okay!” Keith said, “Don’t raise your voice.” he sighed, rubbing his face.

“I want Simba back.” the young boy murmured, and Keith gently picked him up, hugging him.

 

The two wandered the gift shop, Keith picking out a small nurse shark keychain to give to Lance, and Ren finally picked up a small dinosaur fossil excavation kit. He heard the door open and glanced over, seeing Lance enter. His boyfriend looked around, seeing Keith and smiled, raising a hand to his mouth in a _shushing_ motion before hiding something behind his back.

 

Keith’s heart leapt as he nodded, turning to look at Ren, keeping the boy distracted by looking at some smaller toys. He was aware of Lance slowly, quietly, moving around the aisles until he was on the one right behind them. Keith glanced over, smiling when he saw Lance crouched around the corner, holding out something in his hands.  
“Why don’t we look over here?” Keith said, gently turning around and placed Ren on the ground. “Do you see anything?”

“No,” Ren mumbled, though he reached out to gently play with a wooden snake toy. His eyes scanned the toys before he saw what Lance had been holding.

 

“Simba!” the boy squealed happily, reaching out and picking his toy from Lance’s hands, squeezing it tight. Lance smiled, standing up. “You found him!”

“I did.” Lance said, “He went _alllll_ the way back to the lion exhibit.” Ren blinked, eyes wide as he held his toy close. “He said he had to go tell them all about how great of a boy you were, and how he was so happy with you.”

“Really?” Ren looked down to his lion toy and hugged it close. Keith smiled softly, quietly mouthing “thank you” to his boyfriend before kissing his cheek.

 

One small stuffed hippo toy was added to their purchase, courtesy of Lance, and the three were on their way back home, Ren hugging Simba tightly the whole way, stopping only once for some ice cream.

 

 

Back home, Ren set to work on carefully extracting the dinosaur fossil from his kit as Keith gave Lance the small keychain. “You know, you made his day even better.” he said, smiling up to him. “I don’t think he’s going to stop talking about it for a while.”

“I hope he won’t be the only one.” Lance teased, brushing his nose against his boyfriend’s. Keith hummed, wrapping his arms around Lance’s shoulders.  
“I think I might have some pretty good things to say, too.” he said, causing Lance to laugh quietly before he leaned up and kissed him.

 

“Uncle Keith! Will you help me?” Ren asked, forcing the two apart.

“Sure, buddy.” Keith gently pecked his boyfriend’s lips before stepping back. “Do you want to stay for a bit? We could watch a movie and I can make us something later.”

 

“Lance can sleepover?!” Ren asked, gasping in excitement. “Really?” He looked over to Lance, and Lance couldn’t help but smile back.

“I think I can do that.” he said, looking towards Keith. “As long as your uncle doesn’t mind.”

 

Keith smiled, moving to kiss his cheek. “Not at all.”

 

 

 

One small dinosaur fossil excavated later, and the three were seated together, Ren excitedly waiting for his uncle to start the movie he’d picked.  
“You know,” Lance mumbled, “I don’t think I’ve watched this since after I filmed.” He kept his voice low, leaning his head close to his boyfriend’s as Blue’s Big Musical started. “It’s kind of weird.”

“You’re only in it for like, what? Five minutes at the end?”

“This was my big debut!” Lance huffed, pouting as Keith teased him. “The showrunners figured if they introduced me here, it wouldn’t be that big of a shock when I replaced Hunk.”

“How is he, by the way?” Keith leaned his head against Lance’s, “You two are pretty close, aren’t you?”  
“He’s the main reason I even got an audition. Hunk’s my best friend.” Lance smiled, “He’s doing alright. He kind of misses it, but doesn’t regret quitting to be with Shay and their kid.” Keith nodded, before Ren elbowed him and shushed the two of them.

 

 

Later that night, as Ren was tucked into bed, fast asleep with Marmalade curling up to keep watch over the boy, Keith quietly leading Lance back into his room, Keith turned to his boyfriend and smiled.  
“I’m glad you came today.” he said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, drawing him close.

“I am, too.” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, the two swaying together in a lazy dance. “Today was pretty fun.”

“Yeah, it was.” Keith blushed, laying his head on Lance’s shoulder. “Maybe… we should do something like this again.”

“What? Me and you, and Ren?” he Cuban moved his hands, teasing his fingers underneath Keith’s shirt.

“Yeah.”

 

The two danced their way back towards the bed, Keith keeping his laughter down as he fell backwards, tugging Lance on top of him. The two kissed, lazily, letting their hands carefully explore the other. Their clothes were tugged, and they managed to strip down to their underwear before agreeing that, perhaps their first time shouldn’t be with Keith’s nephew just in the other room.

Now dressed in sweats and sleeping pants, the two men got under the blankets, Keith draping himself across Lance, the other man laughing softly as he held him close, kissing the top of his head.

 

Sometime in the middle of the night, Ren had woken up to a bad dream and made his way into his uncle’s room, making himself known as the two men made room for him in between them. Simba kept watch at the foot of the bed.

 

 

 

Ren jumped up and down as Keith finished parking the car. Lance had left earlier that morning, after helping Keith both make and clean up from breakfast. He hurried up to the door as Keith followed behind him, holding onto his backpack, and knocked on the door. He smiled happily when the door opened and Adam gasped, reaching down to pick up his son.

“Did you have fun?” he asked, laughing as Ren hugged him back.

“Yeah! We went to the zoo! And Simba got lost when he went back to the lions! But Lance found him and brought him back!” he said, excitedly. Adam raised an eyebrow, looking towards Keith.

“Lance, huh?” he asked, smirking as Keith blushed deeply.

“He showed up and hung out with us.” he said, shrugging.

“Lance had a sleepover with us!” Ren added, “He and uncle Keith slept in bed together!”

 

Keith’s face bloomed a darker shade of red as Adam laughed, Shiro having come from the kitchen just in time to hear Ren’s words.

“Keith.” he leveled a glare at his brother, who threw his hands up.

“We _slept_!” he added, Adam grinning wider.

“Yeah, I bet you two were worn out.”

“ _You are not helping!_ ”

 

Ren smiled, squirming to be set down, and took his bag from his uncle before making his way back towards his room. He smiled as he saw all of his toys where they belonged and gently set Simba down on the bed as he unpacked.

 

He picked up his movies, smiling brightly when he saw Blue’s Big Musical, only now Lance had written something for him on the cover.

 

_“To my biggest, bestest Fan: You’re going to be an amazing person!  
\- Lance”_


End file.
